


Crimson, Red

by absolutelyamethyst



Series: Nexus'verse [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Jungle Fury, Power Rangers Mystic Force, Power Rangers R.P.M., Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Amnesiac Character, OC-centric, Worldbuilding, character introspection, oc-introspective, rangers will show up in future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutelyamethyst/pseuds/absolutelyamethyst
Summary: Waking up was a slow descent into chaos--one second, she had no memories, nothing, and the next....well, she still had no memories, but she did have five new friends, a strange set of powers, and a new appreciation for the color red.
Series: Nexus'verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645822
Kudos: 1





	Crimson, Red

She wakes up in a crater, which is strange simply because she  _ wakes up-- _ the ground is smoking, split in a way that alludes to a massive impact, and she’s just one person. There’s no one else around. She wakes up alone, on a slab of broken pavement, mostly unharmed except for a few stray bruises, her clothes filthy, torn.

The sun is setting. She stares up at the sky, eyes widening as the scarlets, purples, and golds fan out before her. The sight of it, so perfect, so clean that it takes her breath away. 

She sits up. Touches her face, stares back at her hand. Her fingertips, wet, the pads of each finger outlined in dirt, the nails caked in grimy black.

Sun setting. Orange light glints off the skyscrapers towering in the distance. She shifts, rolls forward, rocks up onto her feet and stands with a grunt. Her stomach growls.

_ To the city, then.  _ She marches onward, hands in her pockets, hair blowing into her eyes. Hiking into the city--a simple idea, but the first few steps prove just how far away it is. Her steps are long, slow. Bewildered. 

The truck grinds up behind her, treads crunching over gravel. When it stops, its brakes creak. Metal groans as the door opens; she turns, raises one hand over her eyes to block out the sun. 

“Need some help?” A girl’s voice. She’s draped in shadows, features masked as she approaches. “I sensed you fall,” she says, “what’s your name?”

“Um.” She swallows.  _ Name, a name-  _ there’s nothing in her head, and her brain sputters, grinding against its own emptiness. “Ella. You can call me...Ella.”

“Ella.” the girl stops. Now framed by the sun, her blond hair falls over her shoulders as she stiffens, frowns. “Hm.” 

“You’re offering me a ride,” Ella says. 

“I am.” 

“Good.” Ella steps forward. She overtakes the girl in a moment, towers above her, and for a moment she struggles to keep her composure. The girl is small, not an ounce of muscle on her, but her eyes are sharp, follow her every move. She’s small, but she’s by no means powerless. 

“My name is Alexie, by the way,” says the girl with a wicked grin. “I’ve been waiting for you for a long time.”

Ella-- _ Ella, the name feels right somehow, but there’s no memory behind it-- _ tilts her head and stares at the girl, Alexie, who opens the door to the truck without another word. “Waiting? On me?”

“I’ll explain later.” The girl halts, bites her lip. “The place we’re going, there might be answers there, but they might not be the answers you want.” She gets into the truck. “There’s food, though. And a spare bedroom.”

Food sounds good. Sleep sounds better. 

“Perfect.” Ella opens the backseat door and jumps in. 

_ Some answers are better than none. _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! be sure to leave a kudos and a comment if you want to see more! ;)


End file.
